Turn The Knife
by UberTron360 Man
Summary: What happens when Beyond watches a young girl murder her own father? He takes her as an apprentice of course! Join her as she travels with the mad man as he tries to make her just like himself. BBxOC rated for gore and a possible lemon
1. Chapter 1

"You're a fucking worthless bitch!" he yelled at me, aiming another kick to my gut. I cringed in pain as his boot made contact with my already bruised flesh. "Just like your whore of a mother was."

He pulled me to my feet by the collar of my shirt and, not letting go of me, he slapped me hard across the face, and I mean hard. I could taste the blood in my mouth from the cut on my right cheek. I could feel tears stinging my eyes and tried my hardest not to let them fall. It would only be seen as weakness in his eyes, and if he thought I was weak I'd be in for much worse.

He dropped me and pushed me away with enough strength to make me stumble and fall.

"Now be a good girl and get dinner ready," he said in a caring fatherly voice, the malice in his words was well hidden.

"Yes Daddy," I said somehow making it to my feet and walked into the kitchen. I got out a pot and filled it with water and started to cut up vegetables I had gotten from the crisper in the fridge. I put the vegetables in the pot and the pot on the stove to boil; I then proceeded to take out the steak and began to chop it up. I tried to concentrate solely on the task at hand and not the loud noises of the TV in the living room or my father's loud obnoxious laughter or the thought of running the knife I was holding across the horrible mans throat. No don't even think about it! That was to kind a death for him, now if I were to take one of the larger kitchen knives, the largest we owned, and repeatedly ram it into his chest twenty seven times. Haha that ought to just about to it.

I was so caught up in my thoughts of murderess revenge I jumped about six feet in the air when the air when the phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver, my voice not giving away the fact that I had just had a mini heart attack.

"Hey babe, your dad home?" came the horribly familiar voice of Tom Johnson, my father's drug dealer.

"Yeah, I'll just get him," I said, picking up the cordless and walking it into the living and giving it to the drunk I called 'daddy'.

I walked back into the kitchen and resumed cutting up the meat, trying to ignore the vulgar sounds of my father's voice seeping through the thin walls. I tried to ignore the conversation for the most part. That was, until, something peeked my curiosity.

"What about her?"

Her? By her did my father mean me?

"I dunno fifteen or sixteen something like that, why?"

I'm fourteen Dumbass!

"What, your saying you'll give me all that for just one night with 'er? ... Alright, you got yourself a deal."

What?

"Just come around tomorrow and bring the pot, you can take her and have your night with her then... Yeah see ya mate."

I heard a click as he turned the phone off.

And just like that something snapped. I don't know what it was, maybe my tolerance for that dreadful man, or probably my sanity. But whatever it was, it had snapped, and that side of me that wanted revenge that side that was growing bigger and bigger each day, she was going to have her way tonight.

I walked across the kitchen and opened a draw, pulling out the largest knife we owned. I hid it behind my back and walked back to the room my father practically lived in.

I stopped behind the couch he was sitting on, the knife still held firmly in my grasp.

"Dad," I said, waiting for him to turn around and acknowledge me.

"Hm?" he grunted, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Daddy," I said again.

"God what!" he asked, turning around.

And I lunged, as quick as a snake I rammed the knife straight through his throat, twisting it several times before pulling it out again. I didn't even wince as the dirty bastards blood squirted up and got all over my face. With a cruel smile curving my lips, a rammed the knife straight through his chest to where I knew his heart resided. I pulled the knife out and did it again, and again, and again, and again. Watching the blood spill from the wounds and pooled around my hands. I relished in the feel of the blood from his neck wound hitting my face and running down my neck to the very little cleavage I dared show when around him and his friends.

Suddenly I stopped. Okay, that's enough! I thought to myself. Taking several steps back, I got a chance to actually look at my handiwork, and gasped. _How could I actually do that to someone?_ Well I know _how_ I did it of course; I'd have to be an idiot not to. And there was so much blood.

I took several more steps back, still grasping the knife.

I began to panic. My breathing became shallow and my heart rate accelerated. _I. Just. Killed. Someone! _

I turned and ran, heading for the back door. I ran out as fast as I could, I quickly jumped the fence and kept running as fast as I could to the creek I knew that ran behind the house. And all the while, I WAS STILL HOLDING THAT BLOODY KNIFE!

Beyond stood behind a rather large tree and watched in on the 'happy' family scene, he watched as the old balding blonde man beat up a young raven haired girl, he watched as the girl exited the room and watched as she re-entered the room a few minutes holding a phone. The girl handed it to the man and exited the room again. Beyond watched as the man talked about selling his daughter's body for drugs, a look of disgust etched onto his face. And Beyond watched as the raven haired girl entered the room yet again, he watched as she stabbed the man in the throat, his blood coating half the girls pretty face and staining it bright red, he watched as she then repeatedly stabbed him in the heart about twenty seven times. She must have heard what he said on the phone. Beyond continued to watch as said girl began to freak out and ran out of the house.

Well hell, Beyond had planned on murdering the two while they slept, but that had just blown a rather large hole in said plan. He supposed he could still kill the girl.

_No,_ Beyond thought, _I have a better idea._ And with a twisted smile, Beyond went to find the girl.

I sat under a tree and began to weep. Why did I do it! ... Oh yeah, that's why. Well that's just great! I had no place to go and I was probably going to get charged with murder!

Wonderful just wonderful.

Suddenly I heard a twig snap. I snapped my head in the direction it came, I was about to tell whoever it was to _fuck off!_ When I stopped and actually looked at the person.

He wore baggy jeans and a long-sleeved shirt; he was pale with ebony hair and large bags under his eyes. Nothing wrong with that, I hear you say? Well it was his eyes, as soon as I looked at his eyes I felt all the blood drain from my face and the words caught in my throat. They were blood red and seemed to hold death in them. I was suddenly very glad a still had the knife.

"That was quite a performance you gave back there," he said, his voice was smooth and comforting, but at the sometime dangerous and _incredibly_ deadly.

I felt my hands shake as I brought the bloodied knife to my chest and shakily tried to stand.

"Don't even think about it!" he hissed, his voice suddenly very harsh. He pulled out a knife, one significantly larger then my own. In a few small strides he was standing next to me, his knife to my throat, his free hand pulling on my long unruly hair.

I was completely frozen in fear, I literally couldn't move.

"What you did back there, was nothing compared to some of the things I've done," he said, his breath tickling the back of my neck.

He realised me and stepped back.

"I can help you," he walked around me and back to where he had originally been standing. "It's your choice."

I looked around; I was at a complete loss. I didn't have anywhere to go and I had just murdered a man.

"But," the man continued. "Good luck avoiding the police without me."

He had I point, I'd give him that.

And he turned to leave.

I took one last look around, looking for something, anything that could stop me from what I was about to do.

Coming up empty, I ran after him.

After all, what choice did I have?

**Hello everyone! Well this is my new BBxOC story!**

**What do ya think?**

**One little thing I need to get out of the way before we continue this lovely chat**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own death note and no matter how hard I try I will never own it.**

**So next chapter you get to find out her name, hopefully**

**Mello: what, you haven't even figured out a name for her yet?**

**Me: what are you doing here you're not in this story **

**Mello: Beyond let me in**

**Me: BEYOND!**

**Beyond: *fingers knife menacingly* yes?**

**Me: oh nothing * backs away***

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

BB smirked as he heard the small girl follow after him. He turned sharply and continued to the left, walking back the way they had come.

"What's your name?" he asked. BB already knew her name of course; he saw it above her head every time he looked at her. He was curious to see if she would answer him truthfully or not.

"S-silver Hamilton," she stuttered. BB's smirked grow larger. She was scared of him. That was good. That was _very_ good.

"I am Beyond Birthday, but please, call me B," he purred back at her.

I almost stopped walking when I realised where we were going. Why were we going back there?

"W-why are we going back?" I asked weakly. Dammit, I was stuttering. But could you blame me? I mean, come on, this guy was freaking, well, freaky.

I saw him glance over his shoulder at me, his red eyes glinting ominously in the moonlight.

"Because," he said. "I really doubt we could walk down the street to where my car is parked with you looking like that."

Oh, right. I'd forgotten about the blood all over my hands, on my face, in my hair and all over my clothing.

When we reached the fence, I watched as B quickly and gracefully jumped the fence.

Okay, he's over there, I'm over here. I could get away!

"Tell me this Silver, where would you go?" B asked. It was like he had read my mind, and quite frankly, I wouldn't put it past him. "I'm offering you a home and, in time, possibly even a career."

I shuddered. A career, oh god he couldn't mean.

_Stop,_ I demanded myself, _don't think about that._ B had a point though, I had nowhere to go, no one to run to and beg for help. He was my best bet.

Shakily, I clutched on to the top of the fence and easily hoisted myself up. I hurled one leg up over the fence and then, fell. I fell arse over head down onto the ground.

"Ow," I groaned and looked up. B looked down at my with one eyebrow raised and his head cocked to the side.

"That didn't happen the first time," he pointed out.

"I know," I moaned, picking myself up and brushing the dirt off my jeans and off my bloodied hands. B turned and headed for the back door, me following slowly behind.

When we walked through the door B immediately headed for the kitchen. I watched as he started rummaging through the fridge.

"Got any strawberry jam?" he asked, continuing his rummaging. From where I stood, it looked like he had the entire upper half of his body stuffed in.

"It's just behind the milk," I said, kind of confused. The milk was right in plain view, really how could he have missed it?

"Yes but that jar is empty, do you have a full one?" he replied.

"No sorry," I replied. Dammit! He ate all the strawberry jam! Okay, I wasn't really that phased when it came to jam but I knew it tasted good on cheese. How do I know that? Well it had been a long and boring day and I wanted at least one interesting thing to happen that day.

"Come on," B said, looking terribly annoyed. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs and to my bathroom. I wondered idly how he knew where it was.

B closed the door and turned back to me. I stood there awkwardly. Did he really expect me to wash up in front of him? I mean if it were just my face and hands that would be okay I guess, but a great deal of blood had ran down my chest - which meant I would have to take my top off to get all the blood off my skin.

I saw B grin maliciously as he pulled out his knife. God, so this was his plan? Lurer me back into the house and kill me here. Great, just fantastic.

I took a step back as he took a step toward me. I continued to steps back until the back of my knees hit the edge of the bathtub. Oh fuck.

B threw his head back and laughed, it was a dark laugh, cruel, terrible and as incredibly dangerously captivating as his eyes.

B's hand came down and pushed me so I was sitting on the edge of the bath. B then proceeded to lift the knife to my stomach. I was shaking uncontrollably; tears were welling in my eyes as I looked up at him. He was still laughing, only now he was looking at me.

I closed my eyes as he raised the knife to the exposed half of my chest. So this was it then? Well I suppose, I had a god run. I remembered sneaking out with my friends, Amber and Bethany at night, we'd go door knocking and sometimes, depending on what was going on through our small minds, we'd go to their house when their parents were out and break into the cabinet that contained various wines, whiskey and vodka and drink until we passed out. I remembered when they moved to the other side of the country, we promised we'd stay in touch and write to each other, but we never did. Then I remembered Sorcha, dear, sweet Sorcha. She had come here for a holiday a couple of years ago. I had been walking down the street when I collided with someone. I looked over and there she was. Sorcha was always reading and in the short amount of time we spent together we quickly became best friends, almost like sisters. But she had to go back home and just like with Beth and Amber we quickly lost contact.

Lastly, however, I remembered my mother. I remembered she was beautiful. She had dark raven hair, like mine and sapphire blue eyes. Every time I looked at my eyes in the mirror I saw her. The thing I liked best though was when everything was fine, before she had died and before my father got hooked on drugs, when my life was happy.

I heard B laugh once more before I felt a whoosh of air. I didn't, however expect to hear the sound of fabric ripping or feel the sudden cool air envelope my torso.

"Huh?" I asked. I looked up to see B place the knife on the bench. I then looked down.

Fuck. Well B didn't kill me, which was good. But he had used the knife to rip open the front of my shirt. I felt my face turn as red as a beetroot. So, did this mean he was going to rape me?

I whimpered as he leaned down. B nestled his head in the crook of my neck and leaned his body down, his arm stretched out behind me. I heard the sound of the tap squeaking and then the rush of running water from behind me made me jump slightly.

What's he gonna do, drown me?

I felt B move his head ever so slightly to the base of my neck. I felt something hot and wet run across my collar bone. B began to slowly lap up the blood that covered my neck and collar bone, adding little bites here and there as he went. I had never felt anything like it; I had to bite my lip to keep back a moan.

B moved his head up so he was looking me in the eye. He was smirking. B moved forward sticking his tongue out and lightly licking the corner of my mouth. I whimpered. He chuckled and began licking my cheek and neck. I couldn't hold back a moan as he bit down, his hand coming up and resting on the side of my neck.

I heard the water turn off and B's hand came up, resting on my cleavage. I moaned when I felt the hand resting on my breast slowly start to rub circles into the sensitive flesh.

"Grrr," B growled the vibrations from his lips running along my neck, making me moan yet again.

I felt B's hands move from my neck and chest to my legs. B chuckled as his hands moved to the front of my jeans, slowly beginning to undo them. My breath came in short, quick gasps. Quicker then I would have thought possible, B slid my jeans fully of my legs, I heard him growl again as he picked me up of the edge of the bath and gentle placing me into the warm water.

B went to the sink and grabbed a bar of soap before sitting in the spot I had previously occupied. He began to rub the soap up and down my torso, lingering ever so slightly on the thin fabric of my bra. B leaned down; he had a look so intense on his face I had to look away. So it was needless to say it took me by complete surprise when his lips came crashing down onto mine.

I gasped, my eyes were wide as he dropped the bar of soap and roughly pulled me up by the waist. I heard him groan as I started to timidly kiss back. I gasped when I felt his fingers press against the thin material of my knickers. B took that chance to slide his tongue into my mouth, his other hand entangling itself in my wet hair, pulling me closer to him.

I moaned when I felt his hand start to rub my clit through the thin material. Oh god. I'd never felt something so incredibly, wonderful. B broke away from the kiss, only to start kissing and biting my neck. I brought my arms up and wrapped them around his back, trying to hold myself up out of the water, my fingers gripping at his shirt, my head thrown back in pure bliss.

And as soon as it started, it stopped. B pulled back, disentangling himself from my grasp. I slipped back into the water, panting heavily. B stood and stared impassively at me.

"Finish washing up and get ready to leave, you want need clothes, we'll stop at a shop tomorrow and get some new things," and with that, B turned to leave.

**Mello: Uhm, intense much.**

**Me: Yeah, I honestly can't believe I just wrote that.**

***Door knocks loudly***

**Me and Mello: *jumps about twenty feet into the air***

***Door opens***

**Ambie-lee-smiley-chanX3: Hi all!**

**Me: Oh give me a heart attack that's fine *sarcasm***

**Ambie-lee-smiley-chanX3: Sorry I'm here to see BB**

**Me: I'll go get him, Mello do the disclaimer! *walks off***

**Mello: *sigh* she doesn't own anything**

**BB: Yes Amber?**

**Ambie-lee-smiley-chan: Do you have my big kitchen Knives, I kinda need them back.**

**BB: I'll go get them *walks off***

**Me: Well remember to review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

I stood by a rack of incredibly ugly looking pink frilly dresses. Honestly B couldn't seriously expect me to wear any of these things could he? I mean, for Christ sake the man had just seen me kill my father! I wondered fleeting what was going through his sick, twisted, child molester brain.

"Trust me you don't want to know what goes on in my mind," B said, smirking.

Huh? Had I said that out loud? Well I still really hate these dresses.

"No you didn't speak that out loud and if you don't like these dresses pick something else out on your own," B stepped back, dropping a particularly hideous pink and yellow poke-a-dotted green dress.

Well that was confusing, maybe he could read my mind. I decided to test that theory. 'You're an ugly arse-face!' I thought loudly, gouging his reaction. B just stood there with his arms crossed in front of his chest a blank, almost bored, expression on his face.

Well that didn't help; I couldn't tell if he heard me or not, seeing as that was the expression he usually wore around me.

Huffing slightly I let go of the vice-like grip I held on a skimpy, frilly, yellow and pink dress and walked off, heading for the women's section. Another flaw in his brilliant plan, I didn't fit into any children's clothes. I was too curvy, and too busty.

Now, where was the women's section?

While I walked I thought. What was with that man? Not half an hour ago he had practically jumped me in the bathroom and now what? Nothing? Dear god I'd never been so frustrated. I definitely didn't harbour any feelings for the man, well other then frustration that is. Okay I admit, I may have a little lust for him in the bathroom earlier. And he may have made me feel aroused, but that's not the point! The point is... the point is... well to tell you the truth I really don't know where I was going with this. Okay, I got it now! The point is he frustrated me, I don't like being frustrated.

And then I collided with something, or rather, someone.

"Ow," I said, landing on my butt.

"Eek!" I heard the other person squeak. I looked over to see a girl sitting across from me, she had shoulder length blonde hair and gold rimmed, round glasses, behind said glasses was two eyes different colours. The left one was green and the right one was bright blue.

"Sorry," she said, getting up and offering me her hand.

"Oh no, it's my fault, I wasn't paying attention," I replied, timidly taking her outstretched hand.

"I'm Katherine, by the way," she said and started to shake the hand of mine she still held. "You can call me Kat though."

"Hi Kat, I'm Silver," I introduced myself, laughing slightly at the other girls antics.

"That's great! I'll call you Silvery!" Kat had a large dorky grin on her face as she said this. I smiled back, I had the feeling had the circumstances of my being here been different, I probably could have gotten to know her and eventually call her friend.

A laughed at her a little and soon she joined in, what we were laughing at, neither of us was sure exactly, and that just made us laugh harder. Until, abruptly we stopped.

Now you probably won't believe the reason we stopped but I swear to you it's the truth. A lady walked by. What's so funny about that I hear you ask? Well this lady had blonde hair in an extremely floppy afro kind of style; she wore too much bright red lipstick that smeared in places, the end result made her look like a mad clown.

The moment she passed us we both fell to the ground, tears of laughter in our eyes and both of us trying very hard to try and breathe.

"C-come on!" Kat said jumping to her feet and pulling me up with her. "We have to follow her!"

And so we did. We followed around the puffy haired lady for reasons unknown to even us. I could hardly muffle my constant giggles. That is until she headed to the kiddies section and walked right up to a certain dark haired psychopath.

"Hi, my name's Tina," she said, moving closer to him with what I think was supposed to be an alluring smiled. To me it just looked like she beared her teeth at him.

BB knew Silver was watching him, he'd seen her and some other girl follow around this seemingly insane woman. BB moved closer to said insane woman.

"Why hello Tina, I'm Ryuzaki, it is a pleasure to meet you," no it isn't, BB thought to himself. Please go away.

He really didn't want to associate with this woman, but the chance to rile up Silver was too good to miss.

I turned abruptly, without any word of warning to Kat and began to stalk off.

"Hey! Silvery, wait up!" I heard Kat call after me and I involuntarily slowed my pace.

"You want to really blow that guys mind?" she asked, I just stared at her blankly. She seemed to take that as a yes. "Then follow me!" she grabbed my arm and started pulling me mercilessly towards a part of the store I hadn't seen yet. It was full of everything gothic Lolita and leather you could ever want. It was a good thing I'd snagged B's wallet. Cuz I was about to god on a shopping spree.

An hour and a half later we were sitting in line at the hair dresses that resided right next to the store I'd left B to chat with Tina.

"Alright, you were next weren't you dear?" asked and impatient hairdresser and I sat in the chair and told her what I wanted done.

Another half hour later me and Kat were in the toilets, it was time for me to change in to one of my sexy new outfits. I got into the stall and locked the door, Kat threw over one of the outfits and I hurriedly got changed.

Another ten minutes later I was standing behind B in my new outfit and my new haircut. I timidly tapped his shoulder and waited for him to stop talking to Tina – who had gotten very close to him – and turn to me.

B felt someone tap his shoulder and he was willing to bet anything it was Silver. When he turned he was completely flabbergasted. It was Silver alright, but it was a completely different Silver to the one he'd made out with in the bathroom

Silver wore a short purple Lolita style dress that ended mid-thigh, over the top of that she wore an incredibly sexy leather jacket and she also wore matching leather boots that stopped at her knees and had large, three inch heels on them.

She wore large, black glasses to cover her eyes and her lips were painted a deep burgundy and they also wore a vampire grin.

Silver's hair was no longer untamed. It now just reached the top of her shoulders and had lots and lots of jaggered layers. Her fringe reached her eyebrows that were raised in question, as if to say 'what do you think?'

B groaned inwardly, it been hell to try and resist her before, now it would be torture.

**I AM SO VERY SORRY!**

**I honestly didn't expect to take this long to update, don't hate me. I'll try my hardest to update sooner in the future promise. **

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT SILVER HAMILTON; I KEEP HER LOCKED IN MY CLOSET!**


	4. Death Note Notice From UberTron

Important A/N: Ok listen guys, here's the deal. I have lost interest in Death Note and probably will not be updating my stories in a while

I AM IN NO WAY SHAPE OR FORM DISCONTINUING THEM THOUGH!

So you don't have to worry there.

I will update from time to time, but only when I'm in the mood to actually sit down and write full chapters of my stories

- UberTron360 Man


End file.
